


Bleach: Arc 1, Realm Of Mirrors

by Serenity3



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity3/pseuds/Serenity3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki knew he was different than everyone else, him seeing spirits was proof of that. However, when he is faced with his evil half, he learns there is more to the story. EDITED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach: Arc 1, Realm Of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically bleach, but with a different plot and wars.

......It burns....  
The feeling of fire exploding inside his lungs, immense pain, it's horrid. It's as if something was clawing at his throat, spliting him in half from within. Cold golden eyes pierce right through him, with a much intended murderous glint. A blue tongue slicked out and licked the flesh of his sun kissed neck, he was being taunted. The albino invader just chuckled lighty as he bit down harshly on the boy's wrist, the teen's limp body lazily placed on his small framed bed. Even more laughter emerged, as if the whole situation was humorous for the demonic figure. In just that second, the orangette was stabbed, blood oozed out of the wound inflicted above his heart, and suddenly stopped pumping. "Ichigo.....hehehe...... it will soon start..." and then, he wakes up. The dream always ends there. Ichigo would jump out of bed, struggling for much needed oxygen. For ten years, he has had that dream. It never will really dawn on him why, they just wouldn't stop. You'd think having them every single night that he'd be used to them by now, but that wasn't the case. No one can get used to having a demon come in your room every night, even if that spiritual being looked like you.  
The school hours went by slow, excruciatingly slow, as if time itself has hulted. Others' conversations were zoned out, he reached a state of pure loneliness. He never opened up to anyone since his mother died. No one really bothered him about it either, instead, they pursued him in combat because of his bright hair. He didn't have anyone, he was orphaned. As the school bell rang, he was held back by his lame professor.   
"What is it now, goat face?"  
"Can't a loving and devoted teacher treat a student to a manly talk?!?"  
"Pshhhh, we aren't even related, and you're no man!!!!!! You're a child trapped in a fourty-two year old's body!!!"  
Said creep wiped around his desk and tackled the hothead down. "Whats wrong Ichigo, its hormones isn't it?!?!? I'll help you, I'll make you nice and ripe berr-" he was given a swift kick to his gut as his student walked out, not noticing the smirk upon his face.   
On the way of walking home, the stawberry came across a man wearing a black kimono, his beautiful blonde locks sheilded by his green/white stripped hat. There was nothing but seriousness in those cold grey orbs, now staring intensely into amber ones. "Ichigo, I know you don't know me but, there is no time to explain." In one flash, said hippie rammed the hilt of his sword into the youngers back neck, instantly knocking him out. He felt bad that he had to resort to such antics, but times were drastic now. Soul Society would be in turmoil soon, and this boy would stop all of that.  
........  
Once the darkness subsided, Ichigo found himself chained at the bottom of a hole. It was pitch black, and all he can really make out was a the goofy stranger's face as memories of what happened surged from his mind. "Ichigo!!! How is goin down there?" There were three shadows that proved others were present, but none of their faces were shown. "You might thing tying you up is a bit exaggerated, but it's necessary in order to keep you from causing harm. This may be sudden but, right about now, you are about to meet your other half."  
Confusion captured him until the chain placed on his chest got shorter rapidly. It started becoming harder to breath every movement the metal made. Nothing plagued his mind more than the pain. He started noticing that his skin was begining to be replaced by white, scaring him until he fainted. Before he did, he heard the hippie's voice once more, "Ichigo......channel your spiritual powers..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the edited version!!!


End file.
